Can You Feel It
by thisshiphassailedfinchel
Summary: 5 months. That's how long it took before Rachel had realized she needed to go home. To be with her family. New York was her dream but her family meant so much more to her. Follow Rachel as she experiences hardships and heartbreaks. *Loosely based on Glee.
1. Chapter 1

*This is the second story I will have written. I have been really busy in school being as I am in college, I also have a internship so if you can bare with me I would love to do another story. I was going to continue What Could Have Been but it has been so long since I wrote anything for it that it doesn't sound appealing anymore. This one will be similar but with more drama and hopefully longer so be prepared for cliffhangers and suspense. Some history will be from Glee other will be included from my mind. I know everyone always makes these kinds of story but I wanted to be in control and I enjoy reading fanfiction even if they are similar so please enjoy. I would love some reviews though. It would really make me happy. This is also my first time writing anything smutty.

*I do not own Glee or any of the original characters.

Story Title: Can You Feel It

Chapter 1: Centuries

Finn's POV - Flashback -

Rachel was standing by the pool with her arms crossed. She looked out of place in the crowd of people and it wasn't because she didn't fit in with the people she was around, it was because to Finn she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was no longer the girl he saw in the hallway freshman year, the girl who had helped him find his footing after Quinn had messed with his head, Rachel Berry was the woman he loved and would always love.

Tonight was the last party before they were officially high school graduates.

Rachel caught glimpse of Finn and smiled shyly. That was his cue. Finn walked over to Rachel and took her in his embrace and kissed her softly. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Rachel said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finn was still kissing Rachel when puck pushed them into the pool. "Get a room!" He chuckled.

Rachel screamed as she found herself drenched. Finn couldn't help but laugh. He helped her out of the pool. "Let's go get changed."

Rachel, Quinn and Finn were all staying at Puck's house because they all knew after this party they would never make it home. Rachel followed Finn upstairs to Puck's room and grabbed their clothes.

"Finn..." She said looking at him from the bathroom. "Want to help me?"

Finn looked shocked. Rachel and him had never seen each other naked. He nodded and joined her in the bathroom. Finn slowly unzipped the back of Rachel's dress while gently kissing her neck. Rachel let a moan escape her mouth. Finn was instantly ripping off her dress and setting her on the bathroom counter. Rachel was kissing Finn's lips and ripping his shirt off. Rachel slowly unbuttoned Finn's pants while kissing down his neck and onto his chest. _They were really going to do it Finn thought. _

"I love you Rach" Finn gasped for a breathe. Allowing his hands to wander her back and then unhook her bra.

"I love you too Finn, so much." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he grabbed her thighs and entered her for the first time.

\- end of flashback -

Finn sat behind his desk at work. _Rachel. _His mind had often wandered to the subject of the gorgeous brunette. The one he sent to New York to fulfill her dreams. She did not want to go but he made her. It was what was best for her. She left the day after graduation in May. He should have gone with her but she needed to go and be her own person. It was now September and the leaves were to changing colors and the temperature had started to get cold. Finn's thoughts were interrupted when Burt walked in with a new sales report.

"Hey, can you file these? You know I don't like touching that stuff. Your mom always does that." Burt asked placing the reports on Finn's desk.

"Uhm yeah but where is my mom anyways?" Finn asked curiously.

"I... uh... think you better ask her that." Burt said sheepishly rubbing his arm. "I got work to do. I'll see you at home."

And with that Finn was left with his own thoughts.

-Later that day-

Finn had just arrived home and still had no clue where his mother was. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

Carole answered. "Hello? Finn?"

"Mom? Where are you? Burt said I should call and find out from you myself." Finn was confused as to why Burt wouldn't just tell him.

"Uh.. very long story.. funny story actually.. uh... I'm in New York." Carole said shushing the noise in the background.

"And what are you doing in New York mom?" He automatically thought of Rachel. "And what is all that noise in the background?"

Carole hissed at the others she was with to hush. "I am with Kurt... and.. Rachel.. I love you honey." And with that she hung up.

Rachel. It rang in his head as if he could not pick up on what his mother had just said. _She was in New York with Rachel and no one bothered to tell him or ask if he wanted to go._ Finn pondered. Why was Kurt with her. He knew that he was the one who had told Rachel that she needed to find herself and be her own person but why couldn't he go see her. He missed her.

\- Rachel's POV -

Rachel had called Carole several weeks ago telling her that she was not well. Carole had asked Rachel to explain more in depth. Carole was the only mother figure she had and she knew that she would be able to help her. Rachel explained minimal details of her night with Finn before graduation and had requested advice o what she should do thinking she may be pregnant. Carole had told her to get a home pregnancy test. Rachel had found out she was pregnant and she was told to go the doctor but Rachel refused to go without Carole. That's how they got to where they are now.

Rachel was pacing while Carole was on the phone with Finn. It was to hard to talk to him since she had found out she was pregnant. After Carole hung up the phone Rachel was right by her side.

"What did he say?" She questioned.

"Well he knows I'm here with you and Kurt but I didn't tell him why. But darling you need to tell him. What are you going to do?" Carol held Rachel's hands.

"I want to keep the baby. But I can't raise a baby in New York. I waited so long for you to come to New York so you could go to the doctor with me. Hearing that you are nearly 5 months pregnant is kind of scary." Rachel shook her head. She was having a hard time processing all of this.

"Rachel, if you want to come home you can. We have to tell Finn though. You are already showing." Carole suggested to her.

Then Kurt chimed in. "Rach, this baby needs both it's parents. It needs a family."

"But.. Finn..." Rachel stuttered.

"Sweetie he will be there for you the whole way. I promise." Carole stated.

"Okay... but my dad and daddy are not happy with me.. I can't stay with them.." Rachel concluded.

"Why don't you live with us?" Kurt blurted.

Rachel looked to Carole.

"Sweetie you are more than welcome at our home. We can turn the guest room into your room and we can put a crib in there for the baby. It will all work out. I promise." And with that Carole, Rachel and Kurt packed up Rachel's shoebox apartment.

-Days Later-

"Honey I'm home." Carole called as she opened the door.

Burt came to the door and hugged his wife. Carole had told Burt what was going on but he was informed not to tell Finn a thing. Burt then hugged Kurt and saw Rachel, who was standing in the doorway. "Oh Rachel you look so grown up."

Rachel chuckled as she hugged Burt. "It's only been a few months since you last saw me."

"Oh I know but look at you. You are glowing. Finn is at work so he won't be home until 5 or 6. I told him I wanted to be here when Carole and Kurt got home."

"Uh.. okay." Rachel said. Everyone could tell she was nervous.

-5 pm- Finn's POV

Rachel sat on the couch in a simple light pink dress with a gold bow above the top of her baby bump. Carole and Burt had promised they would help her talk to Finn. They were in the kitchen making dinner when Finn pulled into the driveway.

Carole and Burt joined Rachel in the living room. Just as they sat down Finn walked in the door. "Hello. Anyone home?"

Carole spoke loudly. "In the living room dear.."

Finn walked in the living room and instantly stopped.

"Hi Finn." Rachel peeped.

Finn was trying to process all that he was supposed to be taking in. Rachel Berry was sitting in his living room. He didn't know why she was here but he was thrilled. But then she stood up to give him a hug and there it was. A bump.. as in... a.. baby...

Finn started to stammer... He could not longer form words. Rachel backed away and went to Carole's side.

"Finn. Breathe." Carole said softly.

"I.. I.. Uh.. Uh.." There were no words. "Is... is... she? Pregnant?" He finally found his words.

"Yes." Carole said calmly. "And she is moving in with us."

"How...?" Finn questioned finally finding his legs and sitting on the couch.

Burt chuckled. "I think you know how..."

Carole held Rachel's hand. "Finn..."

"Wait.. how long have you known?" Finn looked up.

"Awhile. Rachel called me first and asked for some advice but she refused to go to the doctor without me." Carole answered. Rachel looked down at her hands.

"How far along?" Finn was now looking at Rachel for the answers.

"Almost 5 months." Rachel said.

And with that Finn knew the exact moment they had created a child. "Puck's party..."

"Yeah..." Rachel was crying at this point and all he could do was get up and hug her.


	2. Chapter 2

*Any good story has drama so unfortunately I can't make this the perfect romantic story that we all would enjoy because what is a good story when it's predictable. I only put this notice because I know the stress of wanting a story line to go a certain way but just keep in mind that I will give you an extraordinary ending when it comes time for this. Also a possibility of time jumps depending on which direction I take the story. I am in college so I will update as much as I can but sometimes it's really hard. The more reviews the more motivation I have to continue this story. Also I am kind of bad at keeping my brain on track with the "person" I am writing in so I will try to put their thoughts in italics or put that that person is thinking in.

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, are you okay?" Carole asked her as she could see the terror on her face.

"I.. I'm not sure." Rachel thought this was the right thing to do, coming home was supposed to be good for her but it seemed like it just brought her more stress.

"Honey, I should have told you about her.." Carole felt awful.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have expected him to wait for me." Rachel said

\- Flashback -

Finn was hugging Rachel after she had started crying. Then the door bell rang and little did he know his world was about to crumble.

Carole went to answer the door. "Hi Quinn. What can I help you with?" Carole questioned.

Quinn looked puzzled. "I came to see Finn?"

"Right." Carole nodded. "Come in."

Quinn walked into the living room to see Finn hugging Rachel Berry. "What is she doing here?" Quinn questioned in anger.

Finn froze when he heard the voice of his girlfriend and pulled away to look at her. "Quinn."

It was then that Quinn saw all of Rachel Berry, including her baby bump. "Are you pregnant?" Quinn questioned angrily.

Rachel looked confused. _Why did it matter if she was pregnant. It's not like Quinn and Finn were dating... _"Finn what is going on?"

Finn was trying to find the right words. "Uh.. Quinn is my girlfriend."

And with that Rachel backed away from Finn. Unable to even look at him. "I.. need some air." Rachel took off running upstairs to her room and Carole and Burt took off after her, leaving Finn to deal with Quinn.

"Quinn I can explain." Finn stammered.

"Okay, get talking." Quinn took a seat on the couch.

"Okay. Do you remember Puck's party before graduation?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well Rachel and I had sex and she got pregnant. She just told me."

"So she is like 5 months pregnant? Are you sure you are the father?" Quinn looked irritated.

"Yeah I'm sure." Finn was offended that Quinn would say something like that about Rachel.

"You didn't tell her we were dating?"

"No. This is the first time I've talked to her since we broke up."

"Well are you going to break up with me and get back with her?" Quinn asked.

"No I don't want to. Rachel and I broke up for other reasons than her just going to New York." Finn said. He kissed Quinn's forehead.

\- end of flashback -

\- With Rachel, Carole, and Burt -

"Rachel I'm really sorry." Burt said.

"It's not your fault. Uh. How long have they been together?" Rachel asked.

"About a month. I don't know what he sees in her to be honest" Burt chimed in.

"She's pretty. She has her life together. And she was here." Rachel stated.

Carole put her around Rachel. "Oh honey, you are beautiful and you have your life together. It's all going to work out. I promise."

"I think maybe I should go back to New York. He has a life here. I can't intrude. It would be awkward." Rachel said as she was standing up and walking over to the mirror.

"Rachel you are staying here. You can't go back to New York by yourself. Finn is going to be here for you and the baby." Carole said getting up and standing next to her.

Rachel put her hands on her stomach. "He will be here for the baby, not for me. We broke up for several reasons. One being he wanted me to have my shot in New York and two because.. never mind. Point is I don't think I can be here when he is with Quinn."

"Please. Stay. We want to be here for you and the baby and maybe you being here will make Finn see that he is meant to be with you. I know my son and he probably only got with Quinn because he was lonely." Carole said.

Rachel starred at her hands. "I'll stay but I just need to be by myself for awhile."

"Okay." Carole and Burt said together and gave Rachel a hug.

Finn's POV

\- Downstairs -

Quinn and Finn were sitting on the couch kissing when Carole and Burt came downstairs.

Carole cleared her throat. "Finn we need to talk."

"Okay." Finn replied.

"I can go?" Quinn stated.

"No stay please." Finn said.

Quinn nodded.

Carole took a seat across from them.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked.

Carole was trying to find the right words to say what she wanted but she knew she could only say so much without upsetting her son. "She is for now. I should have told her when I told her she should come live with us."

Quinn was starting to get angry that Carole was the reason Rachel was here.

"She was talking about going back to New York but we talked her out of that" Burt stated.

"Why would she go back to New York?" Finn was confused.

"Maybe because you have a girlfriend that she didn't know about and she is hormonal and pregnant?" Kurt said as he walked into the living room.

"When did you get home?" Carole questioned.

"About 5 minutes ago but those two were making out on the couch so I waited outside." Kurt scrunched his face.

Finn was feeling guilty but there wasn't much he could do about it right now. His options were to either dump Quinn and have her mad at him or stay with her and have Rachel mad at him but right now he just figured he would wait and see what would happen.

"I have to work Finn." Quinn stated wanting to get out of the situation she was in.

"Okay. I'll walk you out." Finn stood and took Quinn's hand and lead her to the door.

"I am not happy with him." Kurt stated.

"I'm sorry Kurt but we can't force him to do something he does not want." Carole replied.

Rachel was sitting at the top of the stairs trying to hold in her sobs. She just kept wishing she had stayed in New York and never called Carole. She placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry baby." She whispered. She stood up and went to her room and cried.

Kurt stood outside her door and felt like there was nothing he could do to help his best friend.

"Is she okay?" Finn said sheepishly.

"No. She's not." Kurt turned to face Finn.

"I don't know what to do Kurt. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Kurt stated and walked away.

Finn opened the door and saw Rachel laying in the tightest ball she could with her protruding belly. It was quite the sight to see he though. "Rach?" He whispered but received no reply. She was sleeping and Finn took this opportunity to go lay behind her and hold her. He missed her smell. He missed everything about her. The way she perfectly fit into his arms. He placed his hand on Rachel's stomach and that was the first time he had ever felt his back kick. Finn sighed and a tear fell from his eye. "Hi baby." he whispered. "I'm your daddy."

*Okay so there is chapter 2. I was wondering what gender you would like the baby to be and if you had any names you think would have a deep meaning. I want it to be personal for both of them so please let me know what you think. I will give you credit at the beginning of the chapter that they find out the sex along with the name so please help :) Thank you for reading. I love hearing feedback and seeing the views it really makes me motivated because this is what I work on after I finish my homework. :) Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please review and recommend this to others.


	3. Chapter 3

*So I put Cry in here because I love when Lea Michele sings it. She always bring so much emotion. I also thought the song fit in her perfectly so please review and tell me about this. I have also been thinking that once I finish this I may do a What If.. if Rachel hadn't call Carole and came home. Let me know if you would be interested in that. Also just letting everyone know I am not a fan of Fuinn. I am a die hard Finchel and it's really hard to write them together but the story is much more interesting with them in it. Finchel endgame for sure though. Also this is the chaoter where other characters start to enter and the old glee club finds out about Rachel being pregnant because so far she has not told anyone or gone anywhere.

-Rachel's POV-

Rachel woke up to Finn's arms around her and that made her feel so at home but so broken inside. Rachel shimmied her way out of Finn's arm and slipped into the bathroom.

As Rachel took her pajamas off she looked in the mirror. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "I wish I could give you the perfect family you deserve." She whispered. "I'm so sorry baby." As a tear fell Rachel knew that she had to be strong. She had to be the person she was before and protect her baby from the hurt she was experiencing.

Rachel stepped into the showered and shutter because it was cold. Adjusting the knob slightly she starting singing to herself.

_If anyone asks,_  
_I'll tell them we both just moved on_  
_When people all stare_  
_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_  
_Whenever I see you,_  
_I'll swallow my pride_  
_and bite my tongue_  
_Pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Finn woke up and was confused as to where he was and then it all came back to him. A smile spread across his face when he remembered feeling the baby kick. He then notcied Rachel singing.

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry!_

_If anyone asks,_  
_I'll tell them we just grew apart (Tell them we just grew apart)_  
_And what do I care_  
_If they believe me or not (They believe me or not) _  
_Whenever I feel_  
_Your memory is breaking my heart_  
_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Everyone in the house could hear Rachel singing and it brought tears to Kurt and Carole because they knew Rachel was heart broken and all the wanted to do was comfort her.

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry!_

_I'm talking in circles_  
_I'm lying, they know it_  
_Why won't this just all go... _  
_...Away!_

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry!_  
_Cry!_

Finn wasn't sure if he should say anything to Rachel about the song. Rachel only sang songs that meant something to her and he knew that this song was indication to a sad Rachel.

Rachel sat down in the tub and let the water run over her body. Her body ached places she did not know could ache. "I can't wait to know if you are a boy or girl." Rachel knew the baby couldn't answer her but she wanted the baby to know she was thinking about it and was happy. All the crying she was doing might make the baby think she didn't want it. She did. She loved this baby. It was part her and part Finn. Rachel had been dreaming of getting married and having children with Finn since their first kiss.

"It's going to be okay baby. I love you so much and I haven't even got to meet you yet." Just then Rachel knew this baby loved her just as much as she loved him or her because she felt the baby kick.

Rachel climbed out of the tub and put her robe on before opening the door. Part of her wanted Finn to still be in her room but the other part wanted him to be gone so she didn't have to be sad. She opened the door and Finn was gone.

It was getting really hard for Rachel to pick out clothes these days. Everything was to tight or made her look weird. She opted for a knee length flower print dress that tied in the back. Her stomach grumbled. "Time for food huh baby."

She headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen. "Good morning." She said while walking over to the fridge.

"Good morning sweetie." Carole said from the table.

Rachel grabbed her breakfast and sat down next to Carole.

"How are you feeling today?" Carole asked.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine. I couldn't expect him to wait for me Carole. All I know is tomorrow I get to find out the sex of my baby and right now that is my main focus. I am just going to take this one day at a time." Rachel said shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"That sounds like a good idea." Carole said. She wanted to change the subject. "That dress is nice Rachel."

Rachel chuckled. "It's all I have left that fits."

"Well we could go shopping for new clothes."

Kurt came running into the kitchen "Did someone say shopping?"

Rachel and Carole both burst out laughing. "Yes." Carole replied. "Rachel needs some maternity clothes."

"Fantastic. I cannot wait!" Kurt said. "When are we going?"

"We could go after breakfast if you want?" Carole questioned.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

Kurt was so excited and that made Rachel excited. She was feeling good until Finn came downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Carole said rubbing Rachel's arm.

"Morning mom, Kurt.. Rach." Finn said.

"Morning." Rachel said softly.

"What are you doing today Finn?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh. I have to work and then I'm going over to Quinn's" Finn replied but regretted it the moment he saw Rachel's smile fall. "You guys?"

"We are taking Rachel shopping." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"You're favorite thing in the world." Finn laughed.

"Exactly." Kurt said.

\- Later at the mall-

Rachel, Kurt and Carole were all standing in the maternity store looking for clothes when Rachel heard her name be called.

Puck was walking towards them and Rachel started panicking.

"Rachel? Kurt? What are you doing here." Puck had finally made his way over to them.

"Nothing just looking." Rachel said.

"Why? Whose pregnant?" And with that Rachel turned to face Puck. Puck's mouth dropped.

"I am." Rachel stated.

"Oh Berry." Puck was confused. "Who is the father? When did it happen?"

"Slow down Noah. Would you like to catch up over lunch and I can tell you all about it?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

"Is that okay with you?" Rachel asked Kurt and Carole.

"Yeah that is fine. We will pick some stuff out for you." Kurt said.

Rachel nodded and walked with Noah toward the food court.

"Hey Rach, take a seat I will go get some food." He headed toward the vegan food.

Rachel was surprised that Puck had remembered. He returned and she started to eat her meal.

"So Berry. Whose the father?" Puck was curious.

"Finn.." That was all Rachel could get out before Puck chimed back in.

"When? How? I am so confused. You guys broke up. Isn't he dating Quinn? Is he going to break up with her?" Puck was starting to get really confused.

"Puck. Breathe. It happened at your party before graduation. We did break up. He is dating Quinn and I think he plans on staying with her. I'm okay though Noah. I promise." Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and held it. "Promise."

"Okay. Good." Puck said.

Rachel and Puck continued to catch up and talk about the baby when Santana and Brittney came over to them. "Hi Rachel." Brittney said.

"Rachel are you pregnant?" Santana blurted.

"Uh yeah I am. How did you know?" Rachel questioned.

"Well for one I am looking at you and two Quinn told me." Santana said.

"Right. I forgot you guys are friends."

"So it's Frankenteens?"

"Yeah it is." Rachel was starting to get uncomfortable. "I need to get back to Carole and Kurt." Rachel said standing.

Santana pulled Rachel in for a hug, which took Rachel by surprise. "Rach, I'm here for you even if Finn isn't. I don't want to see you hurt and I know that we did not get along in high school but I want to be friends." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Me too. Thank you San." Rachel smiled and said her goodbyes and went back to Kurt and Carole.

*Alright what do you think? I have always had a soft spot for Santana and I like to keep her close with Rachel because she does become close with her in the newer season of Glee. I haven't watched all of the new ones because I have had trouble ever since Cory's passing. I want this to have many chapters so a chapter may only cover a day and it may cover a week or so on so forth so I hope you enjoyed. :)


	4. Chapter 4

*Special thank you to FinchelFan728 for posting a review for each chapter so far. It puts a smile on my face to see any view/reviews at all so thank you so much. Just a head up I am going to try and post chapters as soon as I write them but otherwise the goal is to do at least one chapter post a week which would probably normally be on Tuesday but may be 2 per week depending on school work. So here is chapter 4, title is one of my favorite songs right now.

Reminder: I do not own Glee or the original characters :)

Title: Eyes Open - Taylor Swift

Finn's POV

Finn walks into his room and collapses onto his bed. Today was harder than he had expected. Quinn wouldn't stop trying to talk to me about the baby. _She kept asking if I was going to get back with Rachel and how she was supposed to fit into all of this. To be honest I'm not sure about any of this. I like Quinn but I love Rachel. It's always been Rachel. I don't know what to do. All I know is that this baby is part of me and part of Rachel and I already love it so much._

Finn was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in." He hollered. Finn rubbed his eyes and sat up to see Rachel standing in his doorway.

"Hey.." Rachel said softly with her hands resting on her stomach.

"What's up Rach?" Finn asked.

"Uh. Tomorrow is my ultrasound if you would like to come along. Your mom is going to go if you don't want to go or if you have plans." She said starting to fidget with her hands.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time is it at?" Finn questioned walking over to Rachel.

"it's at 2. I'll tell your mom that she doesn't have to go." Rachel started to leave.

"Wait Rach. Is there anything important about this sonogram?"

"We get to find out the sex of our baby actually." Rachel looked at Finn.

"Really?" Finn looked excited.

"Yeah. Do you prefer if it's a girl or boy?" Rachel asked.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as he or she is healthy." Finn smiled.

"Oh-" Rachel flinched.

"What is it?" concern flashed across Finn's face.

"The baby is kicking, here feel it." Rachel placed Finn's hands on her stomach.

Finn had felt the back kick before but there was something special about this moment. Rachel and him were both feeling their baby kick together.

In that moment the two were completely stress free. Nothing meant more to them than their baby. Together they were going to love a beautiful baby.

Carole and Kurt had been coming upstairs to ask Rachel about the appointment tomorrow and they were standing at the top of the stairs in awe of the two enjoying the kicks of their child.

"Maybe Finn will realize that Rachel is the love of his life." Kurt whispered.

"He already knows that." Carole stated.

"Than why is he still dating Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure but let's hope he figures it out soon." Carole said. 'Come on." She dragged Kurt down the stairs to give Finn and Rachel some privacy.

Finn felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw that it was Quinn calling. Rachel noticed and patted his arm and left back to her room.

Finn sighed. He had been enjoying the moment with Rachel. He pressed answer. "Hello."

"Finny?" Quinn said.

"Yes? What's up?" Finn was agitated.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"I can after 3."

"Why? What are you being before than? I thought you had tomorrow off." Quinn questioned.

"Rachel has her sonogram tomorrow at 2." Finn stated.

"So what?"

"So what? Seriously Quinn. It's my baby and I am going with Rachel. We get to find out if it's a boy or girl. I will get to see my baby for the first time." Finn was trying to figure out why Quinn was so upset.

"Well Rachel could just tell you after."

"Quinn! I am going with her tomorrow whether you like it or not. I am not missing something this important because you are insecure." Finn yelled.

"Fine. I am not insecure! Have fun with man hands." And with that Quinn hung up.

Finn sighed and then kicked his computer chair over. Quinn really knew how to push his buttons. Finn turned around and saw Rachel looking at herself in her mirror. She was trying on the new clothes Kurt had picked out for her. Then Finn noticed the frown on her face. _Was it my fault she was frowning? Did she hear my conversation with Quinn? _were some of the things Finn asked himself.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye. Finn walked across the hall to Rachel's room and stood in the doorway. "You look beautiful Rach."

"Thanks.." Rachel said smoothing out the dress. "How's Quinn?"

"She is mad at me." Finn stated.

"I'm sorry. Why is she upset?" Rachel pretended like she did not hear the conversations, let's be honest the whole house heard him yelling at Quinn.

"She is mad because I can't spend the whole day with her tomorrow." Finn went over and stood behind Rachel.

"You don't have to go tomorrow Finn." Rachel frowned.

"Yes I do. This is very important." Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Rachel. "We make a very cute family." Finn stated as he placed both sets of their hands on her belly.

"That we do." Rachel and Finn both stared in the mirror smiling.

Kurt had went up to check on Rachel but when he saw the two of them he took a picture of them.

*Okay I know this is short but considering I wrote 2 this week so far I really wanted to get this part up so the next chapter can be the ultrasound. Please please please let me know what you would like the baby to be and any names you can think of. I am pretty proud of the cute Finchel parts of this. When I was writing it I could just picture it so I hope you can do the same. :)


	5. Chapter 5

*I know everyone wants Quinn gone but she can't go just yet. There is something very important I have brewing for her so please bare with me. :) I am so grateful for all the reviews that I get. I know it may not seem like much to others but it means the world to me. I also want to say that this will be my 3rd chapter this week. I can't stop writing. I like to take it one day at a time but I'm hooked on my own story and I am glad you all are enjoying it. Also I am still contemplating baby names but the gender will be revealed in this chapter so keep the names coming. I have already picked the middle name though. Please enjoy!

Chapter Title: Perfect - Sung by Kurt (Original F*ckin Perfect - P!nk)

Rachel sat next to Finn in the OBGYN's office. She was nervous. This would be the first time that they saw their baby together. It seemed like lately they were experiencing so many firsts. As she looked around she saw all the couples, most were married, but they were all older than them. It made Rachel very uncomfortable.

"Rachel Berry?" the nurse called.

"That's me." Rachel stood and hesitated.

"Come on. We can do this. Together." Finn said and he took Rachel's hand as they followed the nurse to the exam room.

"Take a seat and the doctor will be right in."

Rachel nodded and sat on the table.

It felt like an eternity before the doctor came in. "Rachel Berry? I'm Dr. Matthews." the doctor extended her hand.

Rachel shook her hand. "Hi. This is Finn, the baby's father."

The doctor nodded and shook his hand too. "Hello."

"Hello." Finn was getting very nervous.

"So I am going to start the exam with a few questions and than we can start the ultrasound."

"Alright." They both said in unison.

"You were seen first by a doctor in New York?"

"Yes. The pregnancy was confirmed by my physician there." Rachel stated.

"And you are approximately 21 weeks?"

"Yes."

"And would you like to know the gender of your baby today?" The doctor looked up from her notes.

"Yes please."

"Okay let's begin." The doctor placed the file down and grabbed the ultrasound gel. "Okay this might be a little cold. It will help me see the baby."

"Alright." Rachel grabbed Finn's hand.

Finn stared in awe at the monitor with his baby on it.

"Okay first the heartbeat." The heartbeat echoed though the room. Rachel felt like her heart was going to stop. "And now the gender."

\- Later at home -

Kurt was pacing. "When are they going to be back?"

"Their appointment was at 2. They should be here any minute." Carole replied.

"I am getting impatient. I want to know if I am having a niece or a nephew." Kurt had invited everyone from glee club over for a surprise party for Rachel so she could announce the gender to everyone.

"Calm down lady Hummel. I think they are pulling in." Santana stated as she saw Finn's truck pull into the drive.

Finn helped Rachel out of the car and they made their way up the walkway. "Thank you for going Finn." Rachel said.

"Rach, it was no big deal. It is my baby too you know." Finn chuckled.

"Right." Rachel laughed. They opened the door and everyone yelled surprise.

Rachel was in shock. "Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed. All of her friends were there. "Hi everyone!" Rachel smiled.

Santana was the first to walk over and hug her.

"Hey San. Let me say Hi to everyone and then there is something Finn and I would like to ask you." Rachel whispered to Santana.

Santana nodded. Next up was Puck. He gave Rachel a hug and congratulated Finn.

Their group of friends continued to hug them. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Brittany and Sam. They were all there for them. It was so nice to see them because Rachel hadn't seen them all since she got back from New York.

"Okay. Everyone take a seat and maybe they will tell us the gender." Carole herded the people to sit down.

"Oh right." Finn chuckled. "Rachel would you like to do the honors?"

Rachel smiled. "How bout at the same time?"

"Okay. 1..2..3..."

"It's a girl!" Finn and Rachel said in unison.

"A girl!? I am going to have niece. I am so excited." Kurt jumped up and hugged Finn and Rachel.

\- Finn and Rachel and Santana -

"What did you want to talk about?" Santana questioned.

Rachel looked to Finn who nodded. "We would like you to be our daughter's god mother."

Santana smiled. "Are you serious? Why me?"

"Because there is no one I would trust to take care of and protect my child than you. And we want Kurt and Puck to be the god fathers. You three are very important to us and we want you apart of this child's life." Finn said.

Rachel agreed and all three of them hugged.

"Can you please go ask Kurt and Puck to come over here?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. No problem." Santana said and went to get the boys.

"What's up Rachel?" Puck questioned when he and Kurt walked over.

"Finn and I would like you two to be the god fathers of our little girl." Rachel said.

Kurt started to cry and Puck was smiling from ear to ear.

"I would be honored Rach." Puck replied.

"Oh me too." Kurt smiled and they all rejoined the party.

Carole walked over to Rachel and Finn. "I am so proud of you two."

"Why?" Rachel laughed nervously.

"Because you are stepping up and you are already wonderful parents to this baby." Carole said. She placed her arms around Rachel and Finn. "And I know you two may not be together but Rachel you will always be like a daughter to me."

Rachel started crying. "I love you Carole. Thank you so much."

Finn wiped Rachel's tears away and looked into her eyes. That was the moment Finn realized he would never love Quinn the way he did Rachel. Now what was he going to do about that. He knew he needed to break up with Quinn and find the way back into Rachel's heart.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon with their friends and family celebrating the beautiful little girl that Finn and Rachel would be welcoming into the world. There was nothing more perfect than the feeling Rachel got when she thought of her little family. But what no one knew was that Finn had plans with Quinn today. He knew but he didn't care. He turned off his phone and ignored her. These moments right now with Rachel were more important than Quinn.

*Be prepared for the blow up with Quinn but I wanted this to introduce the down fall of Fuinn. The next chapter will probably have the end of them but I do need to know what you think of a small time jump. It would include flashbacks of moments from the weeks passing but it would not be a large time jump. It is sort of the build up of their breakup. Please let me know. Also I know this is short but I like to try and keep the chapter over a timeline of a day so let me know thoughts and opinions. :)


	6. Chapter 6

*So I have decided to do a slight time jump. it'll be about a month or so. Also I will be filling in any blank areas with flashbacks. Feel free to let me know if I haven't explained something enough. I have gotten over 1000 views on this and it seriously makes me so happy. I never expected such an amazing response so please continue to enjoy.

Finn awoke from his nap to a banging on the front door. He groaned and went and opened the door. "What do you want Quinn?" He questioned rubbing his eyes.

"You weren't answering my calls or texts. What have you been doing?" Quinn demanded.

"I was taking a nap." Finn stated.

"Were you really? Because maybe you were with Rachel." Quinn accused.

"She isn't even here Quinn."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I think her and Santana went shopping." Finn rubbed his head.

"Why is she with Santana?"

"Quinn seriously stop. You have been really annoying and clingy lately."

"Yeah well you've been really distant lately."

"I'm sorry but I have been busy getting ready for the baby."

"Well you should be paying attention to me not Rachel, or that baby."

That was it. She finally said it. The one thing he has been waiting for her to say. "It is my baby too Quinn, It is my child and I want to do everything I can to be prepared for her. I can't take this anymore. You are always putting Rachel down or acting like I can't do anything with her. I am done. We are done." Finn stated.

Quinn didn't know what to say. "No. No we aren't"

"Yes we are. Now leave." Finn said.

"You are going to regret this." Quinn stated and stormed out to her car and left.

\- Later -

"Finn, are you ready?" Rachel asked knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah. Hang on." He pulled his shirt on and opened his door. "You look amazing Rach."

Rachel was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with a sparkly black bow over her bump. "Thank." She said smoothing out her dress.

"I can't believe you are already 27 weeks pregnant." Finn smiled his crooked smile.

"Yeah. It's going by really fast. Feels like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant." Rachel chuckled.

"I can't wait for our baby girl to enter the world." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on let's go join everyone downstairs. I think they brought gifts." Finn chuckled.

"For the baby. Not for you." Rachel laughed.

"Oh, right." They headed down the stairs hand in hand. All of their friends were there to celebrate their baby girl. Carole wanted Rachel to have the most amazing baby shower. She had spent weeks since they had found out it was a girl, planning the party.

"Rachel, you look so amazing." Santana was the first to greet them.

"Well you did help me pick out the dress."

"I sure did. That is why you look so amazing." Santana smiled.

"You did great Santana. She looks amazing." Finn smiled.

"How is my lovely god daughter doing today?" Santana asked.

"She is kicking like crazy. I think she knows that we are having a party. Here feel." Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking.

Santana's face lit up. "Oh my sweet god daughter. Hi baby girl. Your mommy and daddy need to pick a name so I can start telling them to pick a different one."

Rachel laughed. "Why don't you pick the name?" Rachel looked at Finn for confirmation.

Finn nodded. "I think that would be a great idea."

"Really? Okay give me a little bit of time and I'll let you know what I pick. I have to go help Carole. I'll see you in a little bit." Santana walked away with a huge smile or her face.

"Rachel, Finn. It's time to open gifts." Carole announced.

"Alright we are coming." Finn stated and followed Rachel over to where they were supposed to sit.

"Me first." Mercedes said excitedly.

"Alright." Rachel took the present and opened it. It was a onesie that said Daddy's Little Star on it. "Oh look Finn." Rachel said turning it so Finn could see it.

"That is so cute. Thank Mercedes." Finn smiled.

"No problem." Mercedes replied.

"You open the next one." Rachel said handing him the next one. "It's from Artie."

Finn opened the gift and it was a set of pacifiers. One had a mustache on it and the others were pink or sparkly. Finn chuckled. "These are perfect Artie. Thanks man."

"I wasn't sure what to get but I thought she would be pretty cool with those." Artie said.

"She will look great. Rach your turn. It's from Puck." Finn said hanging over the gift.

Rachel opened the bag and pulled out a pink outfit that said my mom is cooler than yours."Oh Noah it is perfect. I love it."

The next present was from Kurt which was a wardrobe worth of clothing and a framed picture that Kurt had taken without their knowledge.

"It's your first family photo." Kurt grinned.

"It's beautiful." Rachel smiled.

Carole had bought the crib and the final gift was from Santana.

"It's time for my gift." Santana said excitedly.

"Alright where is it?" Rachel questioned.

Santana ran off to the kitchen and came back with a pink stroller that came with the car seat.

Rachel gasped. "Santana that is amazing. It is way to much."

"No it is just perfect for my god daughter." Santana smiled and hugged Finn and Rachel.

"Our daughter could not have better god parents. Thank you. All of you for everything." Rachel said smiling.

"Yes thank you so much." Finn placed his arm around Rachel.

In that moment the atmosphere had changed. Finn and Rachel were together and happy. Finn knew at this moment that all he wanted to do was be with Rachel and raise their daughter together. Finn knew that it would take awhile to get Rachel to trust him but he wanted them to be together. He had known from the beginning that she was the one. Quinn was just a detour.

"Alright. I finally decided on a name." Santana stated.

"Wait. She got to pick the name?" Kurt said in shock.

"Yes. Rach and I decided that Santana could pick the name." Finn stated.

"What did you pick?" Rachel questioned.

"Her name with be Alayna Faith Hudson." Santana said.

"How did you pick that?" Rachel asked.

"Alayna means valuable, precious and Faith as in Faithfully because that songs was one of the best you ever sang." Santana smiled.

"It's perfect." Finn stated.

"It is isn't it." Rachel smiled.

\- Later, after everyone left-

Finn noticed. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm just so happy." Rachel said wiping her eyes.

"Today was a great day."

"Yes it was. And now baby girl has a perfect family to come into to. Well almost."

"Rach, I have to tell you something." Finn said nervously.

"Okay?" Rachel questioned.

"I broke up with Quinn." Finn said.

"What? Why?"

"Because she isn't the one for me. You are, Rach, always have been. I love you and I love our daughter. Alayna Faith Hudson." Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel.

*I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Please Please Please. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like the name. I wanted to find something with a great meaning behind it and this is what I came up with. Also Faith came from the song faithfully and a reviewer gave me the idea for it. I received from a guest one and Sammikay90 so thank you so much for the idea. I loved it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

*Sorry for the wait. I have had a ton of homework but I just finished up some so I wanted to get am update up for you guys. I was wondering if you guys could help me get to 30 reviews :) I would love that. I hope you love the chapter. Ps. I Don't hate Quinn and I don't think she is an awful person on the show but in my story she isn't meant to be liked. Also I am starting up a different story it is an AU if you would like a sneak peek let me know and I'll upload a part of it.

"Rach, I love you and I'll do anything for you and Alayna. I never should have gotten with Quinn. Please take me back." Finn pleaded.

Rachel stood there taking it all in. Then she felt her daughter kick and she knew she wanted to bring her daughter into a family. A family with parents that loved each other. "Okay. I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too." Finn pulled her in for another kiss.

-3 weeks later-

"Oh baby girl could you please stop kicking my bladder." Rachel pleaded with her swollen belly.

Finn had heard Rachel and laughed quite loudly.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, do I hear you laughing at me?" Rachel questioned.

Finn covered his mouth. 'Absolutely not." He laughed silently.

Rachel waddled over to him and slapped his arm. 'It's not funny. How would you like it if I kicked you in the bladder." Rachel stated swinging her leg back.

"Careful you might tip over." Finn laughed loudly.

Moments later Finn felt a sharp pain in his knee. He looked shocked.

"Stop laughing at me." Rachel demanded.

Finn pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Rach, I love you."

Rachel huffed. "I love you too."

"I love you Alayna Faith." Finn smiled rubbing Rachel's belly.

"Oh how cute." Kurt smiled when he walked into the room.

"Shut it Kurt." Finn stated.

"Not a chance. So Rachel what are you doing today?" Kurt questioned.

"Santana and I are going baby clothes shopping."

"Again?" Finn said.

"Of course. She needs more clothes. Kurt would you like to join us?" Rachel asked.

"I can't. Blaine and I have plans. I'm sorry." Kurt stated.

"No it's okay." Rachel frowned.

Kurt walked over and hugged Rachel and said his goodbyes.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Santana yelled from the entrance of the house.

"In here." Rachel yelled.

"She doesn't even come to see you. Alayna isn't even here yet and she loves her." Finn stated.

"It just means she is the perfect godmother for Alayna." Rachel smiled.

"Frankenteen." Santana smiled and hugged Finn.

"Stealing my woman and my kid again huh?" Finn smiled.

"Of course I am. Baby girl needs more clothes."

"She already has 2 dressers full and a closet."

"Exactly she needs more. She is going to be the best dressed infants in Lima." Santana helped Rachel put her coat on. "Bye Finn."

"Bye San." Finn kissed Rachel. "Bye Babe."

"Bye" She smiled and followed Santana out the door.

\- At the mall -

"Look at this!" Santana held up a shirt that said If you think I'm cute you should see my godmother.

"Oh my gosh! That is so perfect." Rachel chuckled. "It could go with this!" Rachel held up a pink tutu.

"Best dressed baby you'll ever see." Santana stated.

"Not if she takes after her mother." Someone said from a distance.

"Quinn, don't be a little bitch. Come out and say it to her face." Santana yelled.

"Okay." Quinn walked out in the open. "Wow Berry you sure did get fat. Oh wait I forgot your with the spawn child."

"Shut up. You are just mad because-" Santana started to say but Rachel interrupted.

"You are mad because Finn chose me. It's always been me and always will be me." Rachel stated.

"He is only with you because you are carrying his child." Quinn spat.

"No he is with me because he loves me and because I would never make him be with me just because I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

"Whatever. I thought we were friends Santana." Quinn looked at the brunette.

"We were until you became a raging bitch." Santana stated.

"Look who is talking. You're the one spending time with man hands."

"You disgust me." Santana said. "Come on Rach, let's finish shopping." She took Rachel's arm and led her away. "I can't believe her."

"I can. She has never liked me." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you in high school." Santana said quietly.

Rachel stopped and grabbed onto Santana's arms. "Hey, it is in the past. You have changed so much since then and I don't think I would've made it through any of this without your support. I never thought in a million years we would be here shopping together or you being the godmother to my child but I know that God wanted this for us because I know that you are going to love Alayna just as much as I do."

Santana let a tear fall and smiled. "You kind of sound like a lesbian now."

"Oh shut up." Rachel playfully smacked Santana's arm. "I love you, like my sister." Rachel smiled.

"You have a way with words Berry." Santana and Rachel continued shopping.

\- Later -

"Did you buy enough stuff?" Finn questioned.

"I don't think she will ever have enough stuff." Rachel smiled folding some of the newly washed clothes.

"Maybe not but she will always have more than enough love." Finn helped Rachel off the floor. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed Finn.

"You guys make the most adorable family." Carole said for the doorway.

"Thanks mom." Finn said. "Hey can I talk to you a second?" Finn asked his mother.

"Sure." She lead Finn into her room. "What is it?"

"I want to ask Rachel to marry me. Before the baby comes." Finn stated.

*I hope you like it. Please leave reviews. I enjoyed writing this one so much.


	8. Chapter 8

*I know that I haven't posted an update in a few days but I have been very busy with school. I have been working on this chapter in between so hopefully it'll be good and consistent. I am 1 away from 30 reviews and that makes me very happy. So please enjoy.

Rachel walked towards the car. "I just don't see how this can get any worse." Rachel stated.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm 34 weeks pregnant and my boyfriend wants to take me out and I have no want to wear anything other than sweatpants." Rachel said sliding into the car.

Kurt got into the driver's seat. "Rach, it's just a couple hours. You'll have fun."

Rachel sighed. "I suppose so. I just want to go home and take a nap before I have to get ready."

"Alright." Kurt said as he backed out of the parking spot.

\- Home -

"Finn it's going to be fine. Don't freak out." Carole said soothingly.

"It's a big deal mom. I'm asking the girl I love, who is also the mother of my child to marry me. This is bigger than big." Finn said pacing the floor.

"Breathe, son." Carole said.

Finn took a deep breathe. "I am so nervous about this."

"I know you are but it's going to be fine." She smiled and hugged her son.

"Thanks mom." He returned the hug.

Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asked.

"She just went upstairs to put some things away." Kurt said.

"Did you guys have fun?" Carole questioned.

"Yeah. Rachel is kind of just irritable today. She's just really over being pregnant." Kurt said.

"Maybe tonight isn't a good idea." Finn said.

"No Finn do it. She will love it. I think she was going to put stuff away then take nap, which should put her in a better mood you would think." Kurt mentioned.

"Okay." Finn sighed. "I need to call Santana and make sure she knows what time to be here."

Finn pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello Frankenteen." Santana chuckled.

"Hey. You are coming over at 3 right?" Finn asked.

"Yes. I didn't just magically forget." Santana snickered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous." Finn said.

"She is going to be so happy. She will love it. Promise." Santana said.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later." Finn said.

"Okay. Bye." Santana hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen.

"It was Burt." Finn lied.

"Oh." Rachel shrugged it off.

"What are you doing? I thought you were putting things away." Finn asked.

"I was. I got hungry." Rachel looked at Finn with a questioned look on her face and then turned back to the cupboard she was standing in front of.

"Rachel why don't you let me get you something." Carole suggested.

Rachel smiled. "That's okay. I can do it. I'm not helpless." She laughed and grabbed a snack from the cupboard. "I don't want to eat to much now anyways since we are going out to eat tonight. I'm going to go back upstairs and finish putting things away."

"I'll go with you." Finn followed close behind his waddling girlfriend.

\- 3 pm -

"Rachel, wake up." Santana said while shaking Rachel.

"I don't want to get up." Rachel pushed Santana's arms away.

"You have to." Santana sighed.

"What are you even doing here?" Rachel questioned with her eyes still closed.

"I am here to help you get ready to go to dinner tonight."

"Why? It's just dinner with Finn. I don't even want to go tonight." Rachel rubbed her eyes.

"Well to bad you are going. You probably aren't going to get many more nights out before the baby arrives and then you'll barely ever get out." Santana stated. "Now get up." She gently pushed.

"Seriously. I just want to lay here."

"No. I know just what you are going to wear tonight and I need time to do your hair and makeup." Santana said standing up and walking over to Rachel's closet.

"Fine." Rachel sighed and sat up on the bed.

\- Later -

Finn paced at the bottom of the stairs. "Santana knows we have a reservation at 6."

"She knows. It'll be fine. It's just not 5:45 you'll be just fine." Burt chuckled.

"He is so cute when he is nervous." Carole smiled wrapping her arm around her husband.

"Okay. Everyone ready for her grand entrance." Kurt rushed down the stairs.

"Where's Santana?" Carole asked.

"She is going to help Rachel down the steps." Kurt laughed.

"Oh." Carole laughed.

"Okay now..." Kurt said as Santana and Rachel came down the stairs. It felt like prom all over again Rachel thought. Rachel was wearing a soft lavender shirt with a black floor length skirt. Santana let her wear the cotton summer skirt because it felt better on her protruding stomach. Her hair was down in soft curls and her makeup was a neutral eye with mascara. It wasn't much but for Finn it was everything. Rachel could have come down the stairs wearing sweatpants and Finn would've still thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth. It didn't hurt that she was carrying his child because that made her a million times sexier. Knowing that tonight he was going to ask her to be his wife made him smile ear to ear.

"You look amazing Rach." Finn smiled.

"Thank you. It's nothing really." Rachel said softly.

"You would look amazing no matter what." Finn said taking her into his arms for a hug.

"I want a picture." Carole said not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Alright. We are just going out to eat though..." Rachel was confused.

"It doesn't matter. I just want a picture." Carole smiled brightly and snapped a few pictures.

After everyone said their goodbyes Finn helped Rachel into the truck and they drove to the restaurant, meanwhile Santana, Kurt, and Carole were at home converting Rachel's room into a nursery for Alayna. Carole had finally decided that it would be okay for Finn and Rachel to just share a room. They wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when Alayna came home in a couple weeks.

\- At the restaurant -

"I have a surprise for you after this." Finn said taking a few bites of his food. He was finding it really hard to eat.

"Alright. This was a very nice night. I'm glad I came." Rachel said taking a sip of her water. "Not like I had a choice though. Santana was not going to let me stay home."

A little while later Finn paid the bill and then they were off to their next destination. The High School.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I said I wanted to surprise you with something." Finn said. "Come on." He helped her out of the truck and led her into the auditorium.

Finn, with the help of the old Glee club, had spent the time while Rachel was napping, decorating the auditorium. There were lights hanging from the ceiling on the stage and rose pedals on the ground. In the middle of the floor there was a picnic blanket and a basket. The basket contained airplane cups with virgin cosmos, and the engagement ring.

"This is so beautiful Finn." Rachel smiled. Finn helped her sit down on the blanket.

"I wanted this to be romantic and remind you of how far we have come." He said pouring her a drink.

She took a sip and they both just sat there and smiled at each other for awhile.

Finn helped Rachel stand up. She thought they were getting ready to leave.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." Finn asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes?" She grinned.

"I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and the first time I kissed you I knew that you and I were going to be together forever. I know we have had some hard times but we made it through all of it and now we are going to welcome a beautiful baby girl into this world and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Finn asked pulling out the ring.

"Yes!" She shrieked. She was happy, the happiest she had been since she found out she was pregnant. Finn placed the ring on her finger and he stood and they kissed.

"Oh no." Rachel gasped.

"What, what is it?" Finn questioned looking at Rachel expression.

"I think my water just broke." Rachel looked down.

*I hope you liked it. It looks like we will have a baby next chapter. I don't know if any of you have seen One Tree Hill or read the fanfiction but I love it as much as I love Glee so if you do I will be uploading my first chapter of a new fanfic about Lucas and Peyton. So check that out if you like OTH. :)


	9. Chapter 9

*Please enjoy the new chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be so let me know if you have any ideas. I'm really enjoying this story though. I might do a time jump or something once I run out of things I want to write for this part of their life. Anyways I hope you like it.

Title: It's Gonna Be Love (I was listening to the A Walk to Remember soundtrack when I wrote this)

"Seriously?" Finn looked shocked.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Rachel stood there. "It's too early Finn."

"It's going to be okay. Promise." Finn said as he grabbed Rachel's hand. "Right now I think we need to go to the hospital. I'll call my mom, come on." He led Rachel out of the building to the truck and helped her in.

"I can't believe this. We haven't even set up the crib yet." Rachel sighed.

"Don't worry about it Rach." Finn got in the truck and took out his phone. "Mom?" He said into the phone.

"Yeah?" His mother said on the other end.

"I think Rachel is in labor." Finn yelled.

"Oh no. Where are you?" She asked.

"We are going to the hospital after I get off the phone." Finn stated.

"Okay. We will meet you there."

"Call Santana." Rachel yelled.

"Tell her I will. I'm sure everyone will want to be there." His mother replied.

"Okay. Bye mom." Finn hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "I guess let's go have a baby." He put the car in park and left to the hospital.

-Meanwhile-

"What do you mean she's in labor?" Santana questioned.

"As in having the baby." Carole laughed.

'Isn't it to early?" Santana asked.

"It's a little early but she should be fine. Come one let's go. She doesn't know you were here to do the nursery so don't let it slip I still want to surprise her." Carole stated and dragged Santana and Kurt behind her to the car. "Kurt text your father and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Where did he go?" Kurt questioned.

"He went to the store but now that isn't important." Carole said. Kurt listened and texted his father telling him to meet them at the hospital.

-Hospital-

Finn ran into the front desk. 'Hi, My fiancés' water broke."

The nurse looked up and smile. "First child?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Finn asked.

"I can just tell. Let me get a wheelchair." The nurse left the desk and grabbed a chair and followed Finn out to the truck to get Rachel.

"How far are your contractions?" The nurse asked helping Rachel into the chair.

"I don't know. I was in so much shock that my water broke I hadn't really noticed them." Rachel said.

"Okay, well we will get you into a room and get you comfortable." The nurse said allowing Finn to push Rachel. "Follow me." The nurse led them down the hall to the maternity ward to room 118. "This will be your room. I will go get your nurse so you can get acquainted."

Finn helped Rachel out of the chair and just as the nurse was walking in a contraction hit and Rachel yelped. "Ouch.." She grasped her stomach with one hand and Finn's with the other, squeezing as hard as she could. "It hurts!" She screamed.

The nurse rushed to Rachel's side and helped Finn get her into the hospital gown and into bed.

"Okay now that you are situated. My name is Macy and I will be your nurse. I am going to go call your doctor and have her come check how far you are dilated okay?" Macy asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Macy left the room.

"Finn I am not ready for this." Rachel said.

Finn pulled the chair up next to Rachel's bed and took her hand. "It is going to be fine Rach. We are ready for this. We can do this. I know so. You are going to be a wonderful mother and a wonderful wife." He smiled his signature half smile.

"I almost forgot." She smiled down at the ring on her finger. "She sure does have amazing timing huh?" Rachel asked.

"Of course she does. She wanted to make an entrance just like her mother." Finn replied.

Santana, Carole, and Kurt came bursting into the room.

"Hi!" Carole stated.

"So? Have you seen your doctor yet?" Santana asked heading to take a seat next to Rachel.

"Not yet. The nurse went to call her to have her come down and check." Rachel replied.

Santana placed her arm around Rachel. "This is going to be so great, finally baby girl is coming out." She smiled.

"She is. She has impeccable timing." Finn laughed. He couldn't help but love how close Santana and Rachel had gotten. Rachel had only ever had Finn for a long time and he was just so happy she finally had someone who he knew could take care of her too.

"Did anyone call Puck?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no. I totally forgot." Santana said pulling out her phone. "I'll text him."

Macy walked in the door. "Hi everyone, I'm Macy, the nurse." She smiled and looked to Rachel and Finn. "The doctor is on her way down so just sit tight she will be here in a few minutes, Right now I'm going to get your IV in and set up the baby's heart monitor." She explained.

Rachel and Finn nodded and Macy went about her business. They all quietly chatted until the doctor came in.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. The contractions hurt really bad." Rachel replied.

"Alright well let's see how far dilated you are and maybe we can get you the epidural." The doctor spread Rachel's leg and check her cervix. "It looks like you are just about 4 cm so we will get you the epidural but it looks like your labor is moving pretty quickly so we should have a baby in just a few hours."

"oh wow." Santana smiled. "You guys are going to have a baby soon."

"No kidding." Puck said walking in the room. "Totally obvious." He chuckled.

Santana playfully smacked his arm. "Don't be an ass."

"Sorry." Puck said pulling Santana into a hug.

-1 hour later-

Rachel was screaming. "I want her out!"

Finn was just trying to calm her down.

The doctor walked in. "Okay. I am going to check you again. I think it may be time to push Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." She yelped.

The doctor looked and the baby was crowning. "Okay Rachel let me get everything set up and we will start the pushing."

Everyone was there. Santana and Finn were both by her head holding her hand and Puck, Carole and Kurt were standing off to the side of Finn waiting.

"Okay Rachel when the next contraction hits I want you to push. Finn and..-" doctor said

"Santana."

"Santana I want you two to hold her legs up okay?"

They nodded. Rachel felt a contractions.

"Okay, 1..2..3.. Very good Rachel don't forget to breathe too." She said. "Again."

The next contraction.

"1..2..3... A couple more and we will have your baby."

"This is all your fault Finn." Rachel screamed squeezing their hands really hard. "Ugh!"

After a few more pushes...

"Last one Rachel."

Rachel gave one last push and the baby was born. The doctor laid her on Rachel's chest and Finn cut the umbilical cord. "Here's your baby Rachel."

Rachel stared down at the baby. Alayna let out a cry and opened her eyes for a second and looked at Rachel and she stopped crying. "Hi baby. I'm your mommy." Rachel held her daughter on her chest for a few minutes before Macy took her to get cleaned up.

"I'll bring her right back." Macy said.

Rachel nodded and relaxed into Finn and took a deep breath.

Finn held Rachel close to him. "We have a daughter."

"I know. I pushed her out." Rachel laughed.

"You did amazing babe. I love you so much." Finn kissed her head.

"I love you too."

Macy returned with Alayna and placed her into Finn's arms. "Do we have a name for her so I can get the birth certificate started?"

"Alayna Faith Hudson." Finn stated starring at his daughter.

Macy nodded and headed off to get the paperwork started.

Finn continued to stare at his daughter. She looked so much like Rachel already. "She is so beautiful." He said to no in particular.

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked.

Finn handed her over.

"I'm a mom..." Rachel said softly.

Finn placed his arm around Rachel and they both sat there starring at their daughter.

*I hope you liked it. :) I have an exam next week so I will try to get an update up within this week. Also check out my newest story it is a Leyton fic but I have decided to continue it but this is my main focus so check that out and thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

*I really wanted this update to be up last night but obviously that did not happen so I am sorry for that but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter is just going to be a little bit of fluff I think. I haven't decided between my two next steps which I would like to do first so stay with me as I make the next decision. :) I really have loved writing this and I love reading all of your reviews. So thank you so much. Would anyone care to read an AU story with Rachel and Finn? I'm concerned that if I go to far off from who they are as characters then it won't be right.

Title: It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Absolutely love listening to Lea sing this song)

Rachel and Finn had been at the hospital for a few days. Today they were finally going to get to go home.

"Are you almost ready Rachel?" Finn asked rocking Alayna across the room.

"Yeah. One more second." Rachel exited the bathroom a moment later. It was the first time she had gotten to put makeup on and real clothes. "I feel so much better now." She smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful Rach." Finn said only taking his eyes off Alayna for a second.

"You know you aren't going to miss anything in seconds." She chuckled.

Finn smiled. "I know but I can't look away. She is just so perfect."

Rachel crossed the room and sat on the arm of the chair Finn was sitting in. "She is, isn't she." She smiled.

Finn placed his free arm around Rachel. "We made the most beautiful human being in this world."

Rachel sighed. "We don't have the nursery ready yet."

"It'll be fine. We have the basinet and we can work on the nursery when we get home. It's not like your letting her out of your sight anytime soon."

"I guess you could say that."

They stayed like that for awhile and Macy entered the room.

"Is the happy family ready to finally head home?" Macy asked.

"I think so." Rachel said.

"Alright well I just need you to sign the discharge papers and then you can finally leave." Macy said.

"Okay." Finn stood and placed Alayna in the car seat. Alayna had passed her car seat test earlier this morning. Rachel signed the remainder of the papers.

"Okay Rachel why don't you have a seat in the wheel chair and we will get you out of here."

Rachel obliged and Finn and Rachel headed out toward the car.

Outside was Santana and Puck waiting to take them home.

-Finally at home-

Finn carried Alayna and Santana helped Rachel to the door. "I can't believe I am still so sore." Rachel stated.

"You just had her a couple days ago. It's going to hurt." Santana chuckled.

"Welcome home!" Everyone yelled when they entered the house.

"Holy-" Rachel shrieked. "What is all this?"

"We wanted Alayna to have a proper welcome home." Kurt said excitedly.

"Oh it's wonderful" Rachel smiled.

"I want to see her!" Mercedes rushed up to Finn.

"Alright hang on." Finn placed the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Alayna. She was still so tiny it made Finn nervous. "Be careful." Finn placed Alayna in Mercedes arms.

"Oh you are so beautiful." Mercedes cooed to the baby and walked away so Finn would stop hovering. Everyone gathered around and passed around Alayna.

"Finn breathe." Carole stated placing her arm on Finn's.

"It's hard. What if something happens?" Finn said peering over to where everyone was trying to see Alayna.

"She is just fine. Nothing is going to happen to her. It is so wonderful seeing you so protective." Carole smiled.

"Thanks mom." Finn smiled back.

"Santana, Kurt and I have something we would like to show you and Rachel." Carole said gesturing toward Santana and Kurt taking Rachel toward the stairs.

"Alright." Finn agreed and followed his mother up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom door, which was closed.

"What is going on?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, we have a surprise for you." Kurt opened the door.

Behind the closed door was Alayna's finished nursery. The room was painted pink with stars on the walls. Above the crib was a large A and there was a wooden rocking chair in the corner by the window.

"This is so amazing. When did you guys have time to do this?" Rachel asked.

Finn placed his arms around Rachel and hugged her.

"We started the night Finn proposed." Santana said cheerfully.

"We wanted to surprise you but then Alayna decided she was going to surprise us." Carole said.

"I love it. But where is all my stuff?" Rachel asked innocently.

"It's in Finn's room.. Well your guys' room." Carole stated.

"I thought you didn't want us in the same bed, let alone the same room." Finn asked.

"I decided that you guys needed to be in the same room for Alayna and you are getting married. I figured you would be moving out eventually anyways. I can't baby you forever." Carole chuckled. "Don't feel rushed to move out I just figured you would probably move out eventually."

"Yeah probably." Finn chuckled and then hugged his mother while Rachel hugged Santana and Kurt.

"Thank you all so much." Rachel and Finn said together.

Puck made his way up the stairs with Alayna. "I think someone is hungry." Puck stated.

Rachel smiled and took Alayna from him. "I'll be just a minute." Rachel headed toward her and Finn's room to breastfeed.

"I think I'm going to go with her." Finn pointed in Rachel's direction and then followed.

"They are so cute." Santana squealed.

"So grown up." Carole said whipping tears from her eyes.

Kurt hugged Carole. "It's okay. He had to grow up eventually." Kurt laughed.

"I know but he is my baby boy." Carole stated.

Puck and Santana smiled. "It's crazy that this is where we are now. Who would've thought?" Santana said.

-Finn and Rachel-

"Is she doing okay?" Finn said awkwardly.

"Yeah she latches right on." Rachel smiled at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because it's a new sight for me." Finn was still getting used to the idea of having a child.

Alayna started to fuss. "Is she okay now?" Finn jumped.

"Yeah. Just fussy but she needs to eat. Maybe you should sing to her?" Rachel suggested.

"Okay" Finn began to sing.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Rachel smiled and was mesmerized by Finn's singing.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_But I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Alayna stopped fussing and finished eating. Rachel placed Alayna in her bassinet and smiled at Finn.

"I love you." Finn stated.

"I love you too." Rachel stepped closer to Finn.

"It's been awhile since I've been this close to you. He grabbed her waist and held her close to his body.

"Yeah. But now we have a daughter." Rachel smiled up at Finn.

Finn smiled and leaned down and kissed Rachel. Rachel then deepened the kiss. The door opened suddenly and Santana appeared.

"Woah. Sorry Berry. I just came to get my goddaughter." Santana chuckled and placed her hands over her eyes. "I did not mean to walk in on that." She walked over to the bassinet and picked up Alayna. "We will, uh, just leave you to all that." Santana said closing the door behind her.

"She sure does like to interrupt." Rachel laughed.

"No kidding." Finn said and then kissed Rachel again.

*I hope you liked it :) I know I say it every time but I would love some reviews. They make my day.


End file.
